brickrigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Workshop Downloading Basics
Introduction Brick Rigs supports the Steam Workshop feature, which allows users to upload their creations to share with everyone else who owns the game on Steam. In this tutorial we will be showing you how to download and use creations from the Brick Rigs workshop. Getting Ready The Workshop can be found here. Make sure that you are on the correct game, and that you are logged in. You may find yourself re-visiting the workshop quite often as you continue playing the game. Introduction to the Front Page Once you get onto the site, you will be greeted by the front page, which houses all the different ways you can look for items. The most prominent feature will be the "Most Popular Vehicles" slideshow, which will show the nine most downloaded items of the week. To the right of the page, you can browse items that have specific tags assigned to them. Below that, there is a feed for the Workshop items of the steam accounts you follow, a small section for the most popular vehicles of the last three months, most subscribed creations of all time, and the most recently uploaded vehicles. At the very bottom of the page, there is a module for the items that the people on your friends list have added to their favorites. As a beginner, we suggest you take a look through the "Most Subscribed" category. IMG_5719.PNG|Most Popular IMG_5720.PNG|The lists for the rest of the Workshop items Subscribing to items on the front page The front page is one of the easiest places to get new items for your game; for this example, we will be using Batteries's Moretti M400. Simply click on the picture of the item, and you will be brought to to the ites's dedicated workshop page. From there, click the large green "Subscribe" button, and you're good to go! IMG_5722.PNG|Just click... IMG_5724.PNG|and subscribe! The creation will now be automatically downloaded onto all your computers with Brick Rigs installed, even if you subscribed on a different device. Liking and Favoriting For some people, subscribing is simply not enough. They want to support the creator to the front page, and there is a way to do that, by liking the creation. Simply click the 'like" button, which can be found on the bottom left, below the pictures. Alternatively, there is a dislike button directly to the right (try to give feedback on things the creator can improve instead of blatantly disliking!) You can also favorite the creation by clicking the "favorite" button, which is to the right of the like/dislike buttons, which saves the item to a special list you can visit later. IMG_5724.PNG|Like/Dislike buttons IMG_5725.PNG|Favorites Button Commenting You can comment on creations to leave feedback, talk with the creator, suggest changes and more. Simply scroll to below the item's description, type your reply, then hit send. To reply to someone, include their name to let them receive a notification. Searching For a Specific Creation If you don't want to browse vehicles by popularity or tags, locate the search box on the top right, type some keywords and press enter; relevant creations will be displayed and you can filter them by popularity or date. You can hover over the creations and press the green + symbol that appears to quickly subscribe to that item. If your search turns back no results, make your keywords less narrow, or you can check this guide on how to make your own vehicle. IMG_5727.PNG|Type in the search bar... IMG_5728.PNG|and voilà! Checking a Creator's Workshop You can view the history of every vehicle a Steam account has uploaded; click their profile on one of their uploads, then click on "Workshop Items" below the badges on their profile. You will find a list of every item they have marked as "Public". IMG_5729.PNG|Ignore the "owner controls" panel, its for the creator only IMG_5730.PNG|If you don't see it, scroll down a bit IMG_5732.PNG|and just subscribe to the ones you like What to do if you Encounter Stolen Content While browsing, you may find a creation that you believe is stolen or re-uploaded from someone else's workshop. You can report the item with the flag button located on the bottom right of the creation's image(s). Remember to list the reason as "stolen content" or something similar. You could also dislike the creation to prevent more people from seeing it, and inform people in the comments that the creation was stolen. If you see a creation that has been "marked as incompatible", it's already been reported and dealt with. Using items you have subscribed to in-game To actually use the creations you subscribed to, go to an editor in the maps and click "open". Scroll down to the bottom, or search the name of the creation; select it, and click open. You can edit, drive, and destroy the vehicle from there. Have fun! 20190902220745_1.jpg|W 20190902220833_1.jpg|Enjoy! Category:Tutorials